


I'll Take the Second Chance

by turtlebros



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: Kyle had heard the news about Wally and decided to pay a visit





	I'll Take the Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sets Post-HiC and as always I only have the storyline.

Dia sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar tentunya, seorang Kyle Rayner memang sudah berada di bumi sejak Titans meminta bantuannya, tetapi dia sama sekali belum berkutat dengan para pahlawan super lain yang ada di bumi. Meksi begitu, ia sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan informasi mengenai apa saja yang sedang terjadi pada dunia pahlawan super di bumi, dan ya informasi terakhir yang diterimanya adalah meliputi kelanjutan dari kasus yang terjadi di Sanctuary. Sang Green Lantern sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tersangka dari kasus pembunuhan tersebut adalah sosok Wally West, sosok yang selalu menjadi Flash bagi Green Lantern-nya. Tentu saja Kyle merasa hal tersebut amat mengejutkan, bagaimanapun seingatnya Wally selalu menjadikan pamannya alias Barry Allen sebagai patokan moral -dan sebagaimana diketahui Barry tak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan yang bisa mencelakakan orang lain- selain itu sang Flash juga jarang mempertunjukkan ketakutannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan, tugasnya bersama Titans sudah selesai dan kini di bumi dia belum memiliki kegiatan lain. Sebuah pertanyaanpun muncul di dalam benaknya, mungkinkah ia harus menemui Wally? Tentu, sang Green Lantern tak akan meminta penjelasan dari sang manusia tercepat itu karena ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di batin Wally. Bagaimanapun, peristiwa ini agaknya mengingatkannya pada insiden Hal Jordan dan Parallax yang terjadi di kala ia baru menjadi seorang Green Lantern. Kyle mengingat jelas bahwa pada saat itu persatuan Hal dan Parallax disebabkan oleh hancurnya Coast City -alias tempat asal dari Green Lantern yang lebih senior tersebut- yang mana tengah berhasil membukakan celah amarah dan ketakutan dari sang pilot sehingga ia lepas kendali. Mungkinkah penyebab Wally melakukan hal tak masuk akal yang didengarkannya dari rumor itu karena alasan semacam Hal Jordan? Kyle belum mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan oleh sebab itu ia akan mencari tahu, meski mungkin dia tidak akan meminta jawaban langsung dari sang rambut merah tersebut.

* * *

Wally West tengah membenci dirinya sendiri di dalam penjara ini, semua penyesalan membuncah di dalam batinnya. Ia telah ingkar pada dirinya sendiri, sang _speedster_ masih mengingat jelas mengenai dirinya yang sempat marah kepada pamannya perkara bunuh membunuh, tetapi pada nyatanya kini ia berada di dalam penjara sebagai imbas dari dirinya yang lepas kendali dan berujung pada melayangnya nyawa beberapa rekannya.

Sang speedster benar - benar berada dalam titik penyesalan terdalam. Dia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk menebus dosanya selain diam di dalam jeruji besi ini.

"Hey."

Sebuah suara menyapa telinganya, suara yang sebenarnya cukup familiar tapi sudah lama tak terdengar olehnya. Matanya menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan sel-,nya dengan tak percaya. Sosok yang menyapanya adalah Green Lantern yang pernah menjadi _partner_-nya selama di JLA tengah mengunjunginya, tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Kyle Rayner.

"Pasti kau sudah mendengar beritanya."

Pernyataan itu merupakan hal pertama yang terungkap dari sang speedster. Kyle mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk perkataan sang Flash.

"_So_.... itu benar?"

Sebuah pertanyaan untuk memastikan terlontar dari sang Green Lantern. Hal itu membuat Wally menghela nafasnya cukup panjang yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah jawaban.

"Yea, dan apabila kau datang hanya untuk mencari tahu mengenai kebenaran itu dan menasehati-ku ada baiknya kita tak melanjutkan ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku pendosa dalam kasus ini."

Sebuah gelengan diajukan oleh Kyle dan ia menatap Wally dengan serius. Baginya, ini bukan perkara penghakiman dan ia tahu bahwa yang diperlukan oleh Wally adalah dukungan. Mungkin, Kyle Rayner pernah menjadi seorang White Lantern alias sang pembawa kekuatan dari kehidupan tetapi semua itu tak berarti bahwa ia merupakan orang yang suci. Baginya, semua orang pasti memiliki dosa ataupun kesalahan.

"Kau tahu? Kita semua memang pendosa, tak ada satupun orang suci di dunia ini."

Ungkapan sang Green Lantern membuat sang Flash menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Dia mengingat bahwa Kyle Rayner merupakan sosok yang lebih kerap merasakan pedihnya kehilangan akan orang - orang yang dicintainya, tetapi sang seniman sama sekali tak pernah lepas kendali. Bagaimana mungkin Kyle tidak menanggap dirinya orang yang suci?

"_You're the one who nearly lose everything yet you never lose control_. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasa tak lebih baik dariku?"

Kembali sebuah gelengan diajukan, Kyle Rayner mungkin tak pernah kelihatan kehilangan kendali tetapi beberapa kali ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apakah pilihan untuk menjadi _superhero_ sudahlah tepat. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah kehilangan beberapa orang yang dicintainya sebagai akibat dari pekerjaannya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia berusaha menerima bahwa sebuah realitas tak akan diubah dan sejak itu ia selalu berusaha untuk menerima segala hal yang menimpanya.

"Aku belajar untuk menerima semuanya. _C'mon_, West. Satu kesalahan saja tak harusnya menjatuhkanmu kan?"

Wally tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyle, perkataan sang Green Lantern memang ada benarnya. Dia tak seharusnya berlarut - larut dalam penyesalan dan seharusnya mulai berjalan kembali untuk menata apa yang telah rusak di dalam hatinya.

"_Thanks_, Kyle."

Kyle merasa tenang bahwa akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Wally merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya apabila kembali ke Mogo nanti ia sudah merasa lega karena sudah tak ada lagi beban yang mengganjal di batinnya. Oh, mengingat soal beban yang mengganjal secara tiba-tiba pikiran-nya mengingat akan sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu dan ia merasa perlu membuat Wally mendengar akan perkara itu.

"Uh,_ I have a confession to tell_."

Alis sang speedster bertaut ketika mendengar ucapan sang Green Lantern. Memang confession macam apa yang akan diutarakan sang Green Lantern? Apakah ada hal lain yang akan diutarakan perkara kasusnya? Mungkinkah sang mantan White Lantern bisa membersihkan nama baiknya? Uh, mungkin itu terlalu jauh. Maka, ada baiknya ia langsung membiarkan Kyle berbicara saja.

"_C'mon_, katakan saja."

"_It's actually funny_, Walls. Aku pernah berbicara pada _counterpart_-mu bahwa kehilangan orang yang kau cintai tak akan selamanya bisa menjadi justifikasi-mu untuk lepas kendali. Aku yakin kau punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi dan sekarang aku mengatakan ini untukmu."

Wally tersenyum tipis mendengarkan ucapan Kyle, dunia memanh penuh kebetulan dan ia tak heran dengan perkataan Kyle. Ia masih mengingat jelas sosok yang dimaksud Kyle adalah Walter West, sosok _counterpart_-nya yang lepas kendali karena Linda-nya tewas dan saat itu juga Wally membulatkan mulutnya dengan tak percaya. Dia tengah mengulangi peristiwa yang telah terjadi kepada Walter terlebih dahulu.

"Woah, _thanks_ Kyle. Aku mengingat sosok _counterpart_-ku yang kau maksud, apabila dia bisa meraih sebuah penebusan maka aku juga bisa."

Sang Green Lantern tersenyum mendengar respon tersebut, dan ia mengajukan salah satu tangannya untuk mengajak sang Flash bersalaman. Tentu saja, ajakan tersebut langsung ditanggapi oleh Wally.

"Saat keluar dari sini, jadikan aku orang pertama yang kau cari."

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh Wally, sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia bisa memperoleh penebusnya dan ia masih punya sosok yang bisa diajaknya bercerita dan untuk semua itulah ia berterimakasih kepada sosok Kyle Rayner.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the reference are come from Wally's runs of The Flash. Also there's a refrence from my previous work which included Walter.


End file.
